A Hardy Life
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: Matt and Stephanie had the perfect life. He works for the WWE and she is a lawyer. After 6 years of marriage and 2 kids, how will Matt and Stephanie handle a suspension and a new addition to the family?
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but the OC's. Everyone else owns themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. In this story, Matt's suspension will last about 9 months and will go from no-pay to getting paid.*

Chapter 1:

Stephanie was sitting in her office hoping to get out of there early so that she could pick up her husband from the airport.. She was married to none other than Matthew Moore Hardy and the mother of his two children, Alexis, 5 and Rebekkah 2. As Stephanie looked over her calender for the month, she realized that something was missing.

As she looked at the previous months, she realized that she was late. Stephanie and Matt hadn't been trying to get pregnant, but it looks as if she just might be. Stephanie hoped that if she was pregnant that this time it would be a boy. Stephanie was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear someone knocking on her office door.

"Earth to Steph!" Jeff stated from the doorway.

"Sorry, Jeff. What's up?" Stephanie responded.

"Are you about ready to leave for the airport?" Jeff asked.

"Uh yeah. Do we have time to stop at the store on the way?" Stephanie answered.

"Sure. Is everything ok? You looked rather lost in your thoughts." Jeff asked.

"Yeah. Just figuring out my calender for the next few weeks." Stephanie answered as she grabbed her bag and locked up her office.

Once they were on their way to the airport, Jeff stopped at a local store and Stephanie ran in to get a pregnancy test. Once they were back on the road, Jeff noticed the small paper bag that Stephanie was holding on to.

"Are you sure everything is ok? You know that you can talk to me." Jeff asked.

"I know. I don't know if everything is ok, but I will know tomorrow morning." Stephanie answered.

"Ok." Jeff responded as they pulled into the parking garage at the airport.

Jeff and Stephanie headed to baggage claim where they were meeting Matt. Stephanie checked the screen for Matt's flight information. His flight was delayed for another hour. Stephanie took a deep breath and walked back over to Jeff.

"We have another hour before his flight will arrive. Want to grab something to eat?" Stephanie told Jeff.

"Sure." Jeff responded.

Jeff and Stephanie headed over to a nearby restaurant within the airport. After ordering something quick, Stephanie started to feel a little nauseous. After excusing herself from the table, Stephanie headed into the restroom and pulled out the pregnancy test. After taking the test, Stephanie stuck it back in the box and walked back out to their table.

After they were done eating, Stephanie and Jeff checked the flight status and headed back to the baggage claim to meet Matt, who arrived about 10 minutes later.

"Baby, I am so happy to be home." Matt stated as he hugged Stephanie.

"I am happy to have you home too." Stephanie responded.

While Matt and Jeff gathered Matt's luggage, Stephanie looked at the pregnancy test in her bag. She took a deep breath and followed Matt and Jeff to the car. The ride home, Stephanie was rather quiet as all she could think about was the results of the pregnancy test and how Matt was going to take it.

Once Matt and Stephanie were at home, Matt started unpacking while Stephanie changed out of her work clothes. Matt could tell that something was going on with his wife, but he wasn't sure what it was. Stephanie walked into the laundry room where Matt was doing his laundry.

"Hon, there's something that I need to tell you before we go pick up the girls from your dad's house." Stephanie stated.

"Ok. What is it?" Matt asked concerned.

"Why don't we go into the livingroom." Stephanie suggested.

"Ok." Matt responded as he followed his wife. "What's wrong?"

"This afternoon I realized that I was about 2 weeks late for my period. I had Jeff stop at a store and I bought a pregnancy test. While we were waiting for your flight to come in, I took the test and then shoved it back into my bag." Stephanie started to tell him.

"What did the test say?" Matt asked hoping that they were pregnant again.

"We're pregnant!" Stephanie answered.

"That's the best news I've heard all week." Matt responded as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm glad you're happy." Stephanie stated.

"Of course I am. Aren't you?" Matt asked.

"Yes I am." Stephanie answered.

Matt and Stephanie soon headed over to Gilbert's house to pick up Alexis and Rebekkah. Matt was on cloud nine as was Stephanie. On the way over there Matt and Stephanie agreed not to say anything until it was confirmed by her doctor.

"I was startin to wonder if two were coming to get the girls." Gilbert stated as Matt and Stephanie walked into the house.

"Sorry dad. My flight was an hour delayed. We just got back about 15 minutes ago." Matt responded.

"Daddy!" Alexis and Rebekkah both chimed as they ran over to their dad.

"How are my baby girls?" Matt asked as he hugged them both.

"Good. We miss you daddy." Alexis answered.

"Daddy home now?" Rebekkah asked.

"Yes. Daddy's home. And I missed you both very much." Matt answered.

Once Matt and Stephanie got the girls home and in bed, Matt finished his laundry and joined Stephanie in the livingroom. As they cuddled on the couch to watch a movie, Matt placed his hand over Stephanie's stomach and she couldn't help but smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A few days later, Alexis was in school and Jeff volunteered to watch Rebekkah while Matt and Stephanie went to her doctor's appointment. Stephanie wasn't sure how far along she really was and was a little nervous about seeing the doctor, especially since the last time see saw her OB she lost the baby.

"Stephanie Hardy." a nurse called.

Stephanie and Matt followed the nurse into an exam room. The nurse took her vitals and asked some routine questions. Stephanie answered them as best as she could.

"Dr. Keller will be in shortly." the nurse stated.

"Thank you." Stephanie responded.

A few minutes later, Dr. Keller walked into the room with Stephanie's chart and took a seat at the desk. As she flipped through Stephanie's chart she made some notes before doing her exam.

"So you took a home test and it came back positive, correct?" Dr. Keller asked.

"Yes." Stephanie answered.

"Let's do a quick ultrasound and see how far along you are." Dr. Keller stated.

As Dr. Keller did the ultrasound, she turned on the volume in case they might be able to hear a heart beat. While she moved the wand over Stephanie's stomach, they were able to hear a heart beat and Dr. Keller located the baby and printed out some pictures for Stephanie and Matt.

"Well, from the looks of the ultrasound and the fact that we can hear a heart beat, I would say that you are about 10 weeks into the pregnancy. Congratulations." Dr. Keller stated.

"Thank you. What is our due date?" Stephanie asked.

"September 25th 2010." Dr. Keller answered.

"Thank you." Stephanie responded before leaving the office.

Once Matt and Stephanie were back in the car, Stephanie pulled out the ultrasound pictures and looked at them. She still couldn't believe that she was already 10 weeks into the pregnancy and didn't know it. Matt drove back to the BCR and over to Jeff's house to pick up Rebekkah before having to get Alexis from school.

As the days went by, Matt had to go back on the road. The girls hated seeing their dad leave, but everyone knew that he had a job to do. Stephanie was still working, but moved to part time status due to the pregnancy. Stephanie hated that Matt was going to be gone for more than just a few days this time due to a pay-per-view event..

"Jeff, come entertain me." Stephanie asked her brother-in-law.

"As long as Shan can come with." Jeff responded.

"Of course she can." Stephanie stated. "I just hate being here alone after the girls are asleep."

"I hear ya. We'll be over in a little bit. How about I order some pizza?" Jeff suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. I will be here." Stephanie stated before hanging up.

About a half hour later, Jeff and Shanna arrived at Stephanie and Matt's house and the pizzas arrived shortly thereafter. After they ate, the three of them piled into the livingroom and started watching movies. Stephanie made sure not to say anything about being pregnant to Jeff or Shanna, but after she started to feel sick and bolted to the bathroom, Jeff follwed her.

"Steph, are you ok?" Jeff asked.

"I will be." Stephanie answered.

"Are you sure? You've been getting sick a lot lately." Jeff asked.

"Yes, Jeff." Stephanie answered as she opened the door.

"I don't believe you. What's going on?" Jeff asked.

"You can't tell anyone, even Shanna and Matt. Of course Matt already knows." Stephanie stated.

"Ok. What is it?" Jeff asked.

"I'm 10 weeks pregnant." Stephanie answered.

"Congratulations! I was wondering when it was going to happen again." Jeff responded with a hug.

"Thanks. We weren't really trying, but we're both happy that it happened. We will be making our formal announcement this week when he gets home." Stephanie stated.

"Sounds good." Jeff responded.

Meanwhile in Detriot, Matt was just getting back to his hotel room after the PPV event. He was fuming mad and didn't care what happened. Although there were others that did care. Drew McIntire being one of them. Matt attacked him after Drew lost the Intercontinental Championship to Kofi Kingston.

Matt didn't call Stephanie that night as he didn't want to upset her. Instead he headed to bed and hoped that the next two nights would go by quickly so he could go home to his girls. Matt tossed and turned the next night as well and on Tuesday he was more tired than ever.

Matt walked into the arena for his pre-show meeting that was scheduled at the last minute. As Matt walked through the arena, people were whispering and staring at him. Matt finally made it to Vince's office and knocked on the door.

After being let in, Matt took a seat and waited for Vince to speak. Matt had a feeling that he would be heading home that night. Vince looked up at Matt and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Matt, I hate to do this, but I have no choice. You are suspended without pay until further notice. If you so much as show up to a show, you will be released from your contract." Vince stated.

"Fine. Can I go home tonight?" Matt asked.

"Yes." Vince answered.

Matt stood up and walked out of the arena and headed back to the hotel to get his stuff. Now he had the joys of telling his wife that he has been suspended without pay for who knows how long. Matt grabbed a cab and headed to the airport to catch the next flight to Raleigh, NC.

A few hours later Matt pulled up to his house. There was only 2 lights on in the house. The stove light in the kitchen and the master bedroom light. Matt knew that Stephanie was up and he would have to tell her about what happened, but how was the real question.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Matt finally got the nerve to walk into the house. Stephanie was sitting at the kitchen counter eating a mid-night snack. Stephanie jumped when Matt walked into the kitchen as she wasn't expecting him home until the next day.

"Baby, what are you doing home so early?" Stephanie asked as she walked over to greet her husband.

"I got an earlier flight." Matt answered.

"What's wrong?" Stephanie asked.

"I did something stupid at the pay-per-view and now I am suspended without pay until further notice." Matt answered.

"What did you do?" Stephanie asked.

"I attacked Drew McIntyre after his loss to Kofi for the IC title." Matt answered truthfully.

"Matt, why did you do that?" Stephanie asked.

"You know as well as I do that he had been picking on me for weeks and I finally had my fill of it. I know it was wrong, but there is nothing that I can do about the suspension." Matt answered.

"Well, I guess I will have to go back to full time until you get reinstated." Stephanie responded.

"You don't have to do that. We will be just fine. We have plenty of money in the bank and you working part time will cover what we need to pay monthly until I go back to work." Matt responded.

"Are you sure?" Stephanie asked.

"Very much. And I don't want you to worry about anything. We will be just fine. Now how about we head to bed. I've missed holding you." Matt answered.

"I'd like that. I've missed you too." Stephanie responded.

Matt lead his wife up to their master bedroom. Once they were in bed, Matt gently climbed on top of his wife and started to make love to her. Stephanie was in pure heaven as their bodies blended together. Both Matt and Stephanie climaxed at the same time. Matt rolled off his wife and cuddled with her until they both fell asleep.

The next day, Stephanie was in court all day while Matt took care of the girls and getting everything ready for dinner that night with the whole gang. Shannon and Julie Moore, Gregory Helms, Jeff and Shanna, Yuk and Yum and Gilbert were all going to be there for the announcement of their pregnancy.

Stephanie arrived home an hour before everyone was supposed to arrive. She quickly showered and as she was getting dressed, she realized that she was starting to show and none of her regular clothes fit her. She pulled out her box of maternity clothes and found something to wear.

"You look amazing." Matt stated.

"Thanks. I'm wearing maternity clothes already." Stephanie responded.

Once everyone was at the house, Matt started the grill. Stephanie was in the kitchen getting the salads and other foods ready. Gilbert walked into the kitchen to help his daughter-in-law when he recognized the outfit she was wearing.

"That outfit looks familiar." Gilbert stated.

"It's an older outfit I got a few years ago that I haven't worn lately." Stephanie responded.

"Oh ok. It looks like one you wore when you were pregnant with Rebekkah." Gilbert stated.

"I did wear it with her." Stephanie responded as she took the salad out to Matt. "Your dad is getting suspicious."

"I know. He's been asking me all day why we were having this gathering." Matt stated.

"I think we should make the announcement sooner than later." Stephanie suggested.

"I agree. Why don't we gather everyone in the kitchen and we can make the announcement." Matt agreed.

Once everyone was standing in the kitchen, Matt walked over to Stephanie and wrapped his arms around her. Everyone was wondering what was going on at this point. Matt placed his hands on Stephanie's growing stomach before making the announcement.

"We have something that we wanted to tell everyone we care about at the same time." Matt stated.

"What is it?" Shannon asked.

"Stephanie and I will be welcoming a new addition to our family in September." Matt answered.

"How far along are you?" Shanna asked.

"11 weeks." Stephanie answered.

"Congratulations!" Shanna stated as she hugged Stephanie.

"Congratulations to Matt and Stephanie on the pending arrival of their third baby!" Jeff toasted.

"Congratulations!" Everyone chimed in.

"Thank you everyone!" Matt responded.

After everyone ate, they hung out and talked about babies and work situations as by now everyone knew of Matt's suspension. Once the house was empty and the girls were tucked in bed, Matt and Stephanie headed upstairs and went to bed.

Over the next few weeks, Matt worked around the house while Stephanie handled her court cases at work. Stephanie was simply glowing and blossoming in her pregnacy and was showing nicely. Matt was more than excited to welcome another baby in their family and so were Alexis and Rebekkah.

Once Stephanie hit 25 weeks, Matt was still suspended, but now he was getting pay. They still don't know why he was still suspended other than Drew McIntyre was a big jerk. Stephanie and Matt were also getting ready for their big ultrasound appointment where they would find out the sex of the baby.

"Stephanie Hardy." A nurse called out.

Stephanie and Matt followed the nurse into a large ultrasound room and Stephanie sat down on the exam table. Matt pulled a chair next to Stephanie and sat down. After the doctor did the initial exam, it was time for Stephanie and Matt to see their baby on the screen.

Once the ultrasound was over with, Matt and Stephanie headed out to pick up the girls and go home. Everyone was texting Matt and Stephanie trying to find out what they were having. But they didn't reveal the sex of the baby to anyone as they wanted to make one announcement instead of a ton.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Matt and Stephanie ordered a special cake for that Friday night and picked up some food for the week. After getting what they needed, Matt and Stephanie headed to Gilberts house to pick up the girls. Alexis and Rebekkah were getting a little more excited about having a new baby in the house.

Friday came rather quickly. Jeff and Shanna were over at the house helping Matt and Stephanie get things ready for that night. Matt and Stephanie left the girls with Jeff and Shanna while they ran to the store to grab ice and the cake.

Once everyone was at the house, Matt ordered the pizzas and Stephanie started the movie in the livingroom. It was a typically Friday night at the BCR, Pizzas and movies. After everyone ate the pizzas, Stephanie and Matt brought out the cake.

"As you all know, Stephanie and I had our ultrasound appointment this week. And I know that all of you are bursting with curiousity about the sex of the baby. The contents of this box will reveal what our baby will be." Matt stated.

"Well then, get to it!" Yuk responded.

"Daddy!" Alexis called from the stairs.

"Alexis Ruby Hardy, what are you doing out of bed?" Stephanie asked her oldest daughter.

"I want to be part of the party too." Alexis answered.

"It is way past your bedtime, young lady." Matt responded.

"But daddy!" Alexis pouted.

"Come on, Matt. Let her stay up a little while longer." Jeff suggested.

"If she stays up, then you are putting her back to bed." Matt responded.

"Fine with me. Come here princess." Jeff stated as he picked up his oldest niece.

"So what's in the box?" Shannon asked impatiently.

Stephanie and Matt opened the box and set it on the table for everyone to see. The cake was decorated in different shades of blue and read "Baby Boy Hardy." Everyone congratulated Matt and Stephanie. Alexis was a little confused as she wasn't able to read the cake yet.

"Mommy, what does the cake say?" Alexis asked.

"It says that Mommy and Daddy are going to have a baby boy. Which means that you and Rebekkah will have a baby brother." Stephanie answered.

"Ok. Can I go to bed now?" Alexis asked with a yawn.

"Of course you can. Go get Uncle Jeff." Stephanie answered.

Jeff took Alexis upstairs and put her to bed, while Matt sliced into the cake and passed pieces around to everyone. While Jeff was upstairs and Matt was outback with the guys, Stephanie, Julie and Shanna started talking.

"You must be so excited to be finally having a boy." Julie stated.

"We are excited, but we would be just as excited if we were having another girl." Stephanie responded.

"I can't wait for Shannon and I to start a family." Julie stated.

"I only wish that I could Jeff to propose let alone start a family." Shanna chimed in.

"I'm sure he'll propose when he's ready. You guys have only been together a year." Stephanie responded.

"I know, but still. I was kind of hoping that he would have popped the question on our one year anniversary." Shanna stated.

"I know hon, but give him time and he will come around." Stephanie responded.

Jeff headed downstairs to find his brother. He realized that he needed to do something soon, before Shanna leaves him. Jeff found Matt in the backyard with their dad, Yuk and Shannon.

"Hey Matt! Can I talk to you for a minute?" Jeff asked.

"Sure. What's up?" Matt answered as they walked away from the group.

"What made you decide to ask Stephanie to marry you?" Jeff asked.

"Other than the fact that I love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her? I knew it was time that we settled down and I was ready to get married and start a family. Why?" Matt answered.

"I'm thinking about proposing to Shanna, but I just don't know how to." Jeff responded.

"Congratulations, bro. I can tell you how I proposed to Stephanie if you'd like?" Matt asked.

"Sure." Jeff answered.

"It was around our one year anniversary of our first date and I cleaned the house from top to bottom. I went grocery shopping and cooked a very romantic dinner by candle light for her. When Stephanie came to the house, I helped her to her seat and I served dinner and wine. Stephanie was all smiles and then I got down on one knee and told her how much I loved her and how much she meant to me and asked her to be my wife." Matt responded. "And the rest is history."

"Nice. I just might have to do something like that for Shanna. I have the ring already so now its just a matter of doing it." Jeff stated.

"Well, I wish you the best and good luck." Matt responded.

After everyone left the house, Matt cleaned up while Stephanie checked on the girls and changed her clothes. Once she was comfortable, Stephanie came back downstairs and finished helping Matt in the kitchen.

"So have you thought of any names?" Stephanie asked.

"Not yet." Matt answered. "Have you?"

"No. This week has been so busy. Maybe tomorrow we can sit down and come up with some names." Stephanie suggested.

"Sounds good." Matt responded.

The next day, while the girls were playing out side, Matt and Stephanie sat on the patio with baby name books and tried to come up with the perfect name for their son. After sitting there for the better part of the afternoon, they finally came up with a name, Evan Nero Hardy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jeff was at home cleaning and decorating the the dinning room with candles and twinkling white lights. Jeff was taking Matt's idea of a romantic setting and running with it. Shanna was out with Stephanie and the girls shopping for the baby. Jeff prepared a romanitic dinner of Shanna's favorite foods.

Shanna walked through the door at about 6pm and Jeff had just put dinner on the table. Shanna was curious as to why the house was dark except for the dinning room. She set her bags down and walked into the dinning room.

"Jeff? What's going on?" Shanna asked.

"I wanted to surprise you with a romantic dinner alone at home." Jeff answered as he pulled out a chair for her.

"You are too sweet." Shanna responded as she sat down.

Jeff and Shanna enjoyed their romantic dinner and when it came time for dessert, Jeff placed a covered plate infront of Shanna and knelt beside her. Shanna looked into Jeff's eyes and her heart started beating faster.

"Shanna, I know that we've only been together for a year, but I can't imagine my life without you in it. I love you and only you with all my heart and soul. It would make me the happiest man in the world if you would marry me?" Jeff proposed.

"Jeff, I love you too and yes I will marry you!" Shanna answered with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Jeff slid the ring on her finger and pulled her into a hug and then gently, yet passionately kissed her lips. Shanna couldn't wait to tell everyone that she and Jeff were getting married. Jeff couldn't be any happier now that Shanna accepted his proposal.

Once everything was cleaned up from dinner, Shanna pulled out her cell phone and snapped a picture of her engagement ring. She composed a picture message to Stephanie with the subject "Guess who's getting married?"

Stephanie and Matt were relaxing on the couch when her phone went off with a picture message from Shanna. Stephanie waited for it to finish loading and when the picture came up, she knew exactly what Jeff had done.

"Looks like we will be attending a wedding in the near future." Stephanie stated.

"Huh? Who's?" Matt asked.

"Jeff and Shanna. He proposed tonight." Stephanie answered as she showed him the picture.

"It's about time. He asked me a few days ago about how I proposed to you and what made me propose." Matt responded.

"Ahh. I'm guessing that he was ready and just needed a little push in the right direction." Stephanie stated.

"Pretty much. He had the ring already and it was just a matter of popping the question." Matt responded.

As the weeks went by, everyone knew of Jeff and Shanna's engagement and everyone was happy for them. Alexis turned 6 and Matt and Stephanie were busy getting things ready for the arrival of their son. Alexis and Rebekkah were enjoying the summer off and Stephanie took them to the pool as much as possible.

As the summer started to come to an end, Rebekkah celebrated her 3rd birthday and Alexis got ready to start the first grade. Stephanie was more than ready to have the baby and couldn't wait to meet their son.

Stephanie was now on maternity leave and Matt was still suspended. Stephanie had a few choice words that she could say to Vince about the suspension, but she kept it to herself. Matt had the baby's room completely done and furniture arranged by the end of the first week of September.

Matt was glad that he was at home during this part of the pregnancy as Stephanie had weekly doctor's appointments as well as taking care of Alexis and Rebekkah. Jeff and Shanna were busy planning their wedding which would take place that coming winter. Shanna had asked Stephanie to be her matron of honor and the girls to be the flower girls. Jeff of course asked Matt to be his best man.

As the next few weeks passed, Stephanie couldn't wait to have the baby. She was physically tired of being pregnant and wanted to meet their son. On top of being at the end of her pregnancy, Stephanie was also planning a surprise party for Matt for his birthday on the weekend after his birthday.

The week of Matt's birthday, Stephanie had her appointment on Tuesday and was told that she was already 3 centimeters dilated. Dr. Keller instructed Stephanie to walk a lot to help bring on labor. Matt took Stephanie to the shopping center on Wednesday with the girls and as they were walking, Stephanie started to have contractions.

"Matt, I think we need to go." Stephanie stated.

"Why? What's wrong?" Matt asked.

"I think I'm in labor." Stephanie answered quietly.

"Ok. Let's take the girls to dad's house and I'll call Dr. Keller and Jeff." Matt responded.

As Matt drove back to the BCR, he let his dad know what was going on and then he called Jeff and the rest of their friends. After picking up the hospital bag at the house, Matt drove Stephanie to the hospital.

"My wife is in labor." Matt told the nurse.

"Ok follow me this way." she responded.

Matt and Stephanie followed the nurse into a labor room and once Stephanie was in the bed and hooked up to the monitors, Dr. Keller walked in. Stephanie was now 6 centimeters dilated, but her water still hadn't broken.

"If your water doesn't break in the next few hours, I will manually break it." Dr. Keller stated. "Also since you are already past 6 centimeters, you will not be able to have an epidural."

"That's fine. I didn't want one anyways." Stephanie responed through a contraction.

"Ok. You can get up and walk the hallways, just stay close though." Dr. Keller stated.

"Ok. Thank you." Stephanie responded.

Stephanie and Matt walked the hallways on and off over the next few hours. Dr. Keller came in every three hours to check her progress and by 10pm Stephanie's water still hadn't broken. Dr. Keller broke her water and Stephanie's contractions got stronger and closer together.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Two more hours had passed and it was now offically Matt's birthday. Stephanie was still in labor and their friends were still sitting in the waiting room waiting to hear that the baby was born. Dr. Keller came back into the room around 1am and announced that Stephanie was fully dilated and ready to deliver their son.

"Matt, I want you to support Stephanie's back and right leg as she pushes." Dr. Keller stated. "And Stephanie I want you to push as hard as you can for the count of 10."

Stephanie pushed as hard as she could while Matt helped support her and encourage her. After pushing for nearly 30 minutes, Stephanie finally heard the words she wanted to hear, one more push and the baby will be here.

Stephanie pushed as hard as she could and soon the room was filled with the soft cries of a newborn baby. A nurse took the baby as soon as Matt cut the umbilical cord so that he could be weighed and measured. Dr. Keller finshed cleaning Stephanie up and a nurse brought the baby who was now diapered and wrapped up over to Stephanie and Matt.

"Happy Birthday, Evan and Daddy." Stephanie stated as she looked at her newborn son and husband.

"This is the best birthday gift I could ever ask for." Matt responded.

The nurse took a few pictures of Stephanie, Matt and Evan. Matt took other pictures of just Evan and of Stephanie and Evan so that he could share them with everyone in the waiting room. Matt left Stephanie and Evan as they were being moved into a private room.

"It's about time we see you. Is everything ok?" Jeff asked.

"Everything is fine. Evan Nero Hardy was born at 1:45am on Sept 23rd 2010. He weighs 7lbs 9ozs and is 22 inches long. Both Stephanie and Evan are being moved into a private room as we speak." Matt told everyone as he showed off the pictures.

"Congratulations and Happy Birthday Daddy." Jeff responded.

"Thanks." Matt stated.

After everyone had seen the pictures, Matt headed back to check on Stephanie and Evan. Both were sound asleep. Matt placed a soft kiss on both of their foreheads before heading home to get some sleep. Matt couldn't wait for Alexis and Rebekkah to meet their new baby brother.

Later that monring, Gilbert brought Alexis and Rebekkah back home just as Matt got out of the shower. Alexis went straight to her room while Rebekkah looked all over for mommy. Matt finally found Rebkkah crying in her room under her bed.

"Rebkkah, come on out sweetie." Matt coaxed her out.

"Where Mommy?" Rebekka asked still crying.

"Mommy is fine. We will go see Mommy in a little bit. But first we have to eat lunch, ok?" Matt answered.

"Ok." Rebekkah responded as she nodded her head.

Matt fixed everyone some lunch and the four of them climbed into the car and headed to the hospital. Matt was expecting Stephanie and Evan to be alone in their room, but he was in for a surprise. Matt, Gilbert and the girls headed up to Stephanie's room.

Matt could hear voices coming from Stephanie's room and they didn't sound too familiar to him. Matt left the girls in the hallway with his dad, while he went in first. As Matt walked into the room, he started to recognize the voices a little more.

"Robert, Clara, what are you doing here?" Matt asked.

"We came to see our daughter and grandson." Clara answered.

"Why? You haven't bothered to have anything to do with us since Rebekkah was born 3 years ago." Matt asked.

"She's our daughter and we have a right to see them. You are the one who has kept them from us." Robert answered.

"Dad! That is not true. You made the decision to cut my family out of your lives not the other way around." Stephanie responded. "If you are going to start a fight, then you both can leave."

"Stephanie's right. We don't need any negativity around the kids." Matt stated.

Robert and Clara quickly left Stephanie's hospital room. Matt made sure they were gone, before he brought his dad and the girls into the room. Alexis was excited to meet her little brother and Rebekkah was a little unsure about the baby, but was happy that her mommy was ok.

The next day, Stephanie and Evan were released from the hospital and Matt and the girls were there to pick them up and bring them home. Stephanie was just happy to be out of the hospital and happy to get a nice hot shower at home. Stephanie let the girls hold their baby brother while Matt took pictures.

As the next few weeks went by, Matt's WWE career was reinstated and he returned to work when Evan was 3 weeks old. Jeff and Shanna were busy planning their wedding and making sure that everything was taken care of before the Tribute to the Troops tour. Jeff and Shanna picked January 15th 2011 as their wedding date.

Thanksgiving and Christmas soon came and went. Evan was now 3 months old and finally sleeping through the night.. Thanksgiving was held at Jeff's house, while Christmas was at Matt's and Stephanie's house. Matt also hosted his annual Christmas/New Years bash.

After New Years, it was all about the wedding. Everyone in the wedding party had their gowns or tuxes and knew their places. The wedding rehearsal went off without a hitch. Shanna's step-dad, Aaron was going to walk her down the aisle. As the wedding date approached quickly, everyone was extremely busy and was looking forwards to after the wedding.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The day of the wedding came rapidly and everyone was gathered in the church. Shanna was in the room with Stephanie and the girls while Jeff was across the church with Matt and the guys. Shanna's step-dad, Aaron was there waiting for the bridal party to get into place.

Once everyone was seated and the clock struck 3pm, it was time for Jeff and Shanna to get married. The brides maids and flower girls walked down the aisle before Stephanie made her way down. Next it was Shanna's turn. The wedding march played and everyone stood up and watched as Aaron walked Shanna down the aisle to Jeff.

"This marriage is a serious covenant made before God and before all of us as witnesses. In acknowledgment of its Holy Purpose and the power of the occasion, let us pray." the pastor stated. "God of Love, who gives us the longing for, and capability of loving, we give you thanks for Jeffrey and Shanna , for their open hearts and willing spirits, and for the example of love that they embody here in our presence. Be with them on this joyous occasion of showing their love and making their vows; and be with us, their witnesses, that we may all be changed by what is said and witnessed here. Amen."

"Amen." everyone stated.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the presence of God and this company to join Jeffrey and Shanna in the holy bonds of matrimony. Marriage is an institution ordained of God when man's estate was that of innocence and supreme happiness. God prepared a perfect home for Adam and placed him in the midst of a beautiful garden rich in earth's choicest fruits. He gave him blessed employment, free from anxiety and toil, in caring for the garden. At first man was alone, having no human associate and helper. Birds and beasts and all the living creatures of earth could not bring him satisfaction. God is pictured as noting man's incompleteness and lack of perfect happiness apart from woman. Now follows the beautiful story of the forming of woman from the side of man. Let us not forget the great lessons God would teach by this story. Let us look at the proper relation between husband and wife, "that she was not made out of his head to rule over him; nor out of his feet to be trampled on by him; but out of his side to be equal with him; under his arm to be protected; and near his heart to be beloved." When God made woman He made her to be man's helper and companion. "I will make for him a help, as his counter-part," said God. What nobler mission could woman desire than this? God's thought about marriage is the union of one man and one woman in perpetual wedlock. We would naturally infer from our Savior's presence and the part He played at the marriage feast in Cana of Galilee, that he considered the act of matrimony well worth His own recognition; but when He selected the tie that binds husband an wife as a fit emblem of His relationship to His own ransomed church He broadened and deepened its significance until there is no tie on earth so binding and none so sacred, as that which binds men and women in the holy bonds of matri-mony. Such a relationship then, should not be entered into thoughtlessly, insincerely or indiscreetly, but advisedly, thoughtfully, and in fear of God." The pastor stated. "Who gives this woman to this man?"  
"My wife and I." Aaron answered.  
"If therefore, it be your desire to be united in this holy bond, will you signify that fact by joining your right hands. Do you Jeffrey Nero Hardy, take this woman whose hand you now hold, to be your true and wedded wife; and do you solemnly promise before God and these witnesses to Love, Cherish, Honor and Protect her: to forsake all others for her sake; to cleave unto her, and her only, until death shall part you?" The pastor asked.  
"I do." Jeff answered.  
"Do you Shanna Marie Edwards take this man who now holds your hand, to be your true and wedded husband; and do you solemnly promise before God and these witnesses to Love, Cherish, Honor and protect him, to forsake all others for his sake; to cleave unto him and him only, and him forever until death shall part you?" The pastor asked.  
"I do." Shanna answered.  
"Jeffrey, repeat after me: I, Jeffrey Nero Hardy , take thee, Shanna Marie Edwards be my wedded wife . . ." the pastor stated.

"I, Jeffrey Nero Hardy , take thee, Shanna Marie Edwards be my wedded wife . . ." Jeff repeated.

"to have and to hold...from this day forward . . . " The pastor stated.

"to have and to hold...from this day forward . . . " Jeff repeated

"for better or worse . . . " The pastor stated.

"for better or worse . . . " Jeff repeated.

"for richer, for poorer.. in sickness and in health . . ." the pastor stated.

"for richer, for poorer.. in sickness and in health . . ." Jeff repeated.

"'till death do us part and thereto I pledge my faithfulness." The pastor stated.

"'till death do us part and thereto I pledge my faithfulness." Jeff repeated.  
"Shanna, repeat after me: I, Shanna Marie Edwards , take thee, Jeffrey Nero Hardy be my wedded Husband . . ." the pastor stated.

"I, Shanna Marie Edwards, take thee, Jeffrey Nero Hardy be my wedded husband . . ." Shanna repeated.

"to have and to hold...from this day forward . . . " The pastor stated.

"to have and to hold...from this day forward . . . " Shanna repeated

"for better or worse . . . " The pastor stated.

"for better or worse . . . " Shanna repeated.

"for richer, for poorer.. in sickness and in health . . ." the pastor stated.

"for richer, for poorer.. in sickness and in health . . ." Shanna repeated.

"'till death do us part and thereto I pledge my faithfulness." The pastor stated.

"'till death do us part and thereto I pledge my faithfulness." Shanna repeated.

Shanna and Jeff had picked a classical song to played during the ceremony. Stephanie and Matt couldn't help but smile at each other. Their 7th wedding anniversary is about a month away and they both remembered their wedding day as if it were yesterday.

"Jeffrey, what pledge do you give to Shanna? The pastor asked.  
"A ring." Jeff answered.  
"And this Ring, do you give to Shanna as a sign and seal of the endless affection with which you will cherish her, and the unbroken fidelity with which you will perform to her the vows of a husband? Do you?" the pastor asked.  
"I do." Jeff answered.  
"Jeffrey, As you place this ring on Shanna's finger please repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed; and all my worldly goods, I thee endow. . ." The pastor stated.

"With this ring I thee wed and with all my worldly goods, I thee endow." Jeff repeated as he palced the ring on Shanna's finger.  
"Shanna , what pledge to you give Jeffrey?" the pastor asked.  
"A ring." Shanna answered.  
"And this ring, do you give to him as a sign and seal of the endless affection with which you will cherish him, and the unbroken fidelity with which you will perform to him the vows of a wife? Do you?" the pastor asked.  
"I do." Shanna answered.  
" Shanna, as you place this ring on Jeffrey's finger, please repeat after me, With this ring I thee wed, and all my worldly goods, I thee endow. . ." The pastor stated.

"With this ring, I thee wed and with all my worldly good, I thee endow." Shanna repeated as she slid the ring on Jeff's finger.  
"Lord, bless and consecrate Jeffrey and Shanna in their love for each other. May these rings be a symbol of true faith in each other and always remind them of their love. Through Christ our Lord. Amen." the pastor stated.

"Amen." Everyone repeated.  
"In consideration of these solemn and sacred pledges, I am authorized by the laws of the state of North Carolina in your marriage license and by the laws of God in His Holy Word, to pronounce you husband and wife. As I do this, let me remind you that henceforth you are one; one in interest, one in reputation and above all else one in affection. What God hath joined together let no man part asunder." The pastor stated. Let us Pray, Lord, behold our family here assembled. We thank you for this place in which we dwell, for the love that unites us, for the peace accorded us this day, for the hope with which we expect the morrow, for the health, the work, the food, and the bright skies that make our lives delightful; for our friends in all parts of the earth. Amen."

"Amen." everyone stated.

"Jeffrey and Shanna, may your lives together be long and happy. Jeffrey, you may kiss your bride." the pastor stated as Jeff lifted Shanna's veil and they shared their first kiss as husband and wife. "May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jeffrey Nero Hardy!"


	8. Chapter 8 The End

Chapter 8

After the wedding ceremony everyone headed to the reception hall. Jeff and Shanna were introduced into the hall by the DJ. Matt and Stephanie sat at the bridal party table, while Alexis, Rebekkah and Evan sat with Gilbert. Once everyone made their speeches, it was time to eat.

The reception went off without a hitch and Jeff and Shanna were all smiles. As the night came to an end, Jeff tossed the garter and Shanna tossed her bouquet before heading off to their honeymoon suite for the night. Matt and Stephanie packed up the kids and Gilbert in their car and headed home.

The next day, Jeff and Shanna were off on their honeymoon in Hawaii. Matt knew that they wouldn't hear from them until they were back. As the days passed, Matt was back on the road and Stephanie was back to work part time. It wasn't easy with three kids, but Matt and Stephanie knew that they could handle it.

Jeff and Shanna enjoyed their trip to Hawaii and when they arrived home it was back to work for the both of them as well. Jeff and Shanna had agreed not start a family right away and just enjoy their newlywed life for a while. Gilbert was enjoying the time he got to spend with Alexis, Rebekkah and Evan.

3 years later….

Matt and Evan were upstairs getting ready to go to dinner. Alexis who was now 9 and Rebekkah was now 6 years old, were downstairs with Stephanie. They were meeting Gilbert, Jeff and Shanna for a birthday dinner. Matt was turning 39 and Evan was turning 3.

Stephanie watched as her husband of 10 years and their son came downstairs. Evan went and stood over by his sisters while Matt wrapped Stephanie in a hug. The girls giggled as Matt placed a soft kiss on Stephanie's lips.

"Mommy, me hungry!" Evan piped up.

"Ok. We're going." Stephanie responded.

Matt helped get the kids in the car, while Stephanie situated herself in the front seat. Once they were on the road to the restaurant, Stephanie couldn't help but smile at her husband and her kids.

"We sure have one heck of a Hardy brood, don't we?" Stephanie asked.

"That we do. And it's only going to get bigger." Matt answered.

"That it is." Stephanie agreed.

Once they arrived at the restaurant, Stephanie helped Evan out of the car, while Matt helped the girls out. After everyone was seated and food and drinks were ordered, the friendly conversations began.

"I'm surprised you haven't popped yet." Stephanie stated.

"You're telling me. I just want this pregnancy to end." Shanna responded.

"It will when it's time." Jeff stated.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Matt asked.

"We have a few, but can't really decide on just one yet." Jeff answered.

"It'll come to you when the times right." Gilbert responded.

As the evening went on, everyone enjoyed their meals and gifts were given to Matt and Evan. Once everyone was ready to go, Matt loaded up the kids and everyone said good-night, or so they thought.

A few hours later as Matt and Stephanie were getting ready for bed. Matt's cell phone went off. It was Jeff calling from the hospital. Shanna was in labor and it wasn't going to be long before the baby would be there. Stephanie told Matt to go ahead and go with his dad and she would stay home with the kids.

Ryse Nero Hardy was born on September 25th 2013 at 2:42am weighing 6lbs 5ozs and 20 inches long. Matt took some pictures with his phone and sent them home to Stephanie. Matt arrived back at the house around 3:30am and crawled into bed next to Stephanie. Matt wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands on her stomach.

6 weeks later, Matt and Stephanie were at the hospital getting ready to deliver their 4th baby. Stephanie was also going to get fixed right after having the baby. After 2 hours of labor, William Matthew Hardy made his entrance into the world weighing at 7lbs 2ozs and 21 inches long. A few hours after William was born, Stephanie was taken into surgery to have her tubes tied and both Stephanie and William were released from the hospital two days later.

One night, while Matt was sitting in the nursery with William, Stephanie couldn't help but over hear what Matt was saying to their son over the baby monitor. It made tears form in her eyes.

"You're mommy is the best mommy in the world. She is sweet, caring, loving and so much more. You and your brother and sisters are very lucky to have a mommy like her. I love you, Evan, Alexis and Rebekkah so very much and I love your mommy with all my heart. Now you sleep well little guy." Matt stated as he placed William in his crib and headed to join Stephanie in bed.

"Thank you." Stephanie stated.

"For what?" Matt asked.

"For what you said to the baby. I heard it over the baby monitor. And for giving me 4 wonderful children and a wonderful life with the man of my dreams." Stephanie answered.

"You're the one who did all the work, I should be thanking you." Matt responded.

"But if it wasn't for you, they wouldn't have been created, so I have every right to thank you." Stephanie stated.

"Well, then. You're welcome. And thank you." Matt responded.

"You're very welcome." Stephanie smiled at her husband.

The End!


End file.
